Esleri Rosmarin
IGN: Esleri Character Name: Esleri Rosmarin Character Race: Katech: 73% Human:27% Character Age: 15 (28 Katech) Disposition: Vittarii Played by: Zyvun Description: Esleri Stands at 4’6” (1.40m) with an average albeit slightly human build, Her skin is ghostly pale. she has short parted light grey hair. Her ears are a light grey as well She has deep smaragd green eyes, there is a purple ring close to the pupil. She has rings around her eyes with “tails” that curves in over her chins and down her throat. Her tail is of normal length and it has two black rings and ends in black. Family Drake Constantine Father Seraa Rosmarin Mother Deceased Personality Esleri has Multiple Personality Disorder. Elli Appears uncommonly on her own. Esleri could also flip over into Elli if Esleri becomes really happy, really really depressed. or is really bored and cannot satisfy the urge to do something interesting. Esleri: Joyful and energetic with a caring spirit, mischievous but not to a point of being excessive. she likes things to be at least somewhat orderly despite her chaotic tendencies. tends towards doing her work even if it takes all day. so long as she has a chance to alleviate boredom now and again. Elli: Childlike, overly energetic, joyful, somewhat selfish and mischievous with little to no impulse control. Liable to do what she wants when she wants how she wants, with little regard to what others think. tends to disregard work and would rather have fun. she generally talks faster than Esleri would, but the tone of voice is the same. and she has habits to draw wherever she feels like, or sing her words if she is amused by it. Known History: Born to a single Katech mother living in a largely human populated area of Port Vittar. Her father was unknown to her as her mother did not want to tell her who it was. She only knows that it was a green eyed man, Tall, charming and handsome. Well according to her mother anyway. Esleri has always been a mischievous spirit, she did decent in her schoolwork, well after she was moved to a special aid class, not for being stupid but to give the other students some peace so they could work. She never really took particular interest in any one given subject. Which is considered slightly weird by the Katech community but not a unknown occurrence. Having her be more of a jack of all trades, master of none. Her mother died during her schooling, making her take a break from it.. After one or two months she returned to her school and finished, and when it was finished she never stayed in one place for long. Esleri started taking odd jobs and freelance work to pay rent on wherever she was holding up for the time being. Esleri’s 16th birthday is rapidly approaching, and the dead man’s timer on a letter to her father is quickly expiring. Notes: Heightened healing factor (Katech blood) Addicted to ice cream, and coffee and generally has a sweet tooth.